Various methods and apparatuses have been developed for coupling accessory devices to other items. For example, eyelets, hook and loop fasteners, threaded fasteners, and other mechanisms have been developed for this purpose. Such mechanisms are employed in a wide variety of applications.
By way of example, in the field of electronic devices, lanyards may be coupled thereto by looping the lanyard through an eyelet coupled to the electronic device to provide a user with a way to secure the device to his or her hand. Further, electronic devices such as cameras may include a female threaded boss configured to receive a male threaded member of a tripod. However, existing embodiments of mechanisms configured to couple accessory devices to devices such as electronic devices may prove unsatisfactory to a user. In this regard, existing embodiments of such mechanisms may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the device or alter the form factor of the device to a less desirable configuration. Further, tools may be required to attach the accessory devices to the attachment mechanisms.
Accordingly, improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for attaching accessory devices may be desirable.